Arcade
| miniseries=YA Novels | author=Diana G. Gallagher| illustrator=Todd Cameron Hamilton| editor=Lisa Clancy| number=5| date=2370| format=Paperback| published=1 July 1995| pages=128| ISBN=0671896784| | altcover = |}} Publisher's description MIND GAMES There's a new player on the Promenade: a Ferengi shop-owner named Bokat. His Games Bazaar specializes in hard-to-find virtual reality computer games. He approaches Jake Sisko and Nog with a tempting offer to play a hot new game called the Zhodran Crystal Quest. No non-Zhodran player has ever won this game, but then Jake and Nog have the best scores on all the other games at the Games Bazaar. And Bokat is willing to bet on their ability to win the game, and -- as a result -- win Bokat a lucrative business deal with the Zhodrans. But soon, kids all over the station are falling into comas, their minds trapped in an ever-changing game. Suddenly, it's up to Jake to go into the game and rescue them. If he wins, so does the Federation. If he loses, he'll be trapped forever in a deadly game with a very real Borg! Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Bokat • Jadzia Dax • Gaynor • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Rom • Rotor • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Talarn • Tena Lin • Tommy Watson Richard Daystrom • Dhraako • Quark • Richard I of England • Saladin • Jennifer Sisko • Storil Locations :Deep Space 9 • Games Bazaar • habitat ring • Infirmary • Promenade Adirondack Mountains • Bajoran wormhole • Celestial Temple • Earth • Galactic Adventures • Gamma Quadrant • Grand Canyon • Jerusalem • Mars • Mediterranean Sea • Parliament • Temple of Light • Utopia Planitia Yards • Wolf 359 • Starships and vehicles :atmospheric fighter Borg cube • • ''Erlan • Races and cultures :Antican • Bajoran • Borg • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jorsian • Klingon • Nork • Selay • Trill • Zhodran Andorian • Orion • Tholian • Vulcan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Starfleet Academy Science and technology :biobed • biodetector • duotronic • holodeck • orb • shapeshifter • Tholian web • turbolift • turboshaft • virtual reality • weapon detector Ranks and titles :captain • king Other references :1192 • 2243 • Andorian rock slug • credit • crossover bridge • Crown of Ultimate Wisdom • Crusades • Da-hahn crystal • dartboard • European • Ferengest • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • First Crusade • gold-pressed latinum • Occupation of Bajor • pinball • Second Crusade • Third Crusade • titanium • Zhodran crystal quest Appendices Related media *O'Brien mentions the events of the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Lonely Among Us". *Jake recalls the the Battle of Wolf 359 and the death of this mother in "Emissary". *Jake and Nog recall the events of The Star Ghost. Background *Diana G. Gallagher commented: "On my agent's advice, I contacted Lisa Clancy, the editor, and offered a couple of ideas over the phone. I loved ''Trek and didn't want to pass up a chance to be part of it. I wanted to write something that would appeal to today's kids. A twentieth-century quest-type game seemed ideal. I simply expanded on the basic concept by having the 'players' mentally captured by the game. The entire writing and publishing process for Arcade was fun and basically glitchless for everyone concerned''". (Voyages of Imagination, p. 691) * Gallagher remains fond of ''Arcade: "because I'm a longtime fan of all the ST series and it launched my career as a media writer". http://www.writerswrite.com/journal/jan00/gallagher.htm Images arcade.jpg arcade art.jpg arcade German cover.jpg Connections Timeline | prevpocket= | nextpocket=The Pegasus| }} External link * Category:Books Category:DS9 novels Category:YA novels